comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. (S5 EP21 The Force Of Gravity)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. INHUMANS IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM : Daisy wakes up in the Confederacy’s meeting location on the edge of the galaxy. Tarian of House Kasius is there with her. He recognizes her as an Inhuman. She asks about May and Coulson. He tells her not to worry about them; he is her future. Qovas tells Coulson and May that they are now prisoners of war. He warns them that he has several missiles targeted at the Lighthouse right now should they try anything. Fitz and Simmons are at work on combining the Centipede serum with Jiaying’s DNA. They’re running through a simulation. They believe it will work, but wonder if they shouldn’t do it. Fitz points out that Yo-Yo’s warning from the future was not to try to save Coulson. Fitz wonders if not just trying but succeeding would make the difference since Coulson wasn’t around in the future. Talbot and some Marauders are on board the Zephyr One while it's waiting for Coulson and the others to return. Talbot heads for the Quinjet. Mack sees a news report on television about the destruction caused by the Black Order’s arrival in New York, as seen in Avengers: Infinity War. Deke contacts Mack to warn him about Talbot. Talbot uses his powers to levitate the Quinjet and head back to Earth. Mack tries to locate the Quinjet so he can patch into it and try to talk Talbot down. Coulson and May discuss Talbot. Coulson blames himself for what happened to Talbot. Talbot visits Creel in the hospital. Creel realizes something is different about Talbot. Talbot tells Creel about the gravitonium. Talbot offers to silence the voices in Creel’s head. Tarian offers Daisy a place as his disciple. Daisy rejects his offer and tries to quake him, but her powers don’t work. Tarian reveals that Daisy is not conscious yet. She’s currently unconscious with his device on her head and being dragged to Tarian’s location. Mack checks on Fitz and Simmons. They’re making progress. He tells them about Talbot and asks for them to find a way to reverse the process that gave him his gravitonium powers. Deke finds Coulson and May and frees them. Talbot absorbs Creel in his gravitonium form to add Creel’s power to his own. Mack and Yo-Yo see what Talbot did on the security camera. They agree that they have to stop Talbot, perhaps for good. Daisy and Tarian continue to talk. Daisy mentions that she’s seen Tarian’s sons, and they both die. He warns her that she’s stronger than he knows. She uses her power to crack the device on her head and wake up. She attacks the guards dragging her. Fitz and Simmons discuss Talbot. They think, if they have no other options, they can use the odium to poison him by using the centipede serum to deliver it directly into his cells. Deke, May, and Coulson struggle to find their way through the ship. They run into two Marauders and are about to fight them when Daisy shows up and quakes them away. Before they can leave, they have to deal with Qovas’s missiles. Mack and Yo-Yo discuss how to find Talbot. Remembering that Talbot said “I can fix this,” they figure he’s probably going to see his family. Talbot arrives at home, and his son opens the door. He meets with his son and his wife inside their home. Talbot says he’s a superhero now like the Avengers, with superpowers. He levitates a LEGO spaceship to show his son. Talbot sees a news report about the destruction on TV. His wife tries to talk to him, and he gets angry and drops the spaceship then throws his wife against a wall. He offers to talk his son to a real spaceship. Qovas sends more Marauders after the SHIELD team. May sends Daisy and Coulson back to the Zephyr so that she and Deke can take care of the missiles. Before they can split up, more Marauders attack. Coulson and May share a kiss in the middle of the battle before splitting up. Talbot is about to absorb his wife when SHIELD arrives. Talbot goes out to meet them. He levitates their vehicles into the sky and then lets them plummet. They open fire, but he redirects the bullets and sends them back at them. Deke and May find more Marauders just as they’re about to set off the missile launch. They take the Marauders down. He tries to figure out the launch system. He finds navigation first and takes a device that holds the map. He then finds the targeting system. May tells him to give the missiles a new target. Talbot declares that he’s a new superhero willing to do what needs to be done. Talbot’s son comes out and tells his father that he’s not a hero. Yo-Yo tries to run in with her power and save the kid, but she can’t get close to Talbot. Talbot says he’s going to save them, he just needs more “fuel in his tank” first. He tells his son to keep watching the news and then flies away. Coulson and Daisy get back to the Zephyr One to find that Davis is under attack. They head out to find him, fighting more Marauders. Deke and May try to make sense of the alien coordinates to make their way home. Qovas arrives. He and May fight while Deke tries to set the machine. Daisy talks to Coulson about what happened with May. Frustrated with his fight with May, Qovas fires the missiles. She then reveals that they changed the target. The missiles head back towards the ship, destroying it as May and Deke teleport back to base. Simmons calls into the Zephyr and tells Daisy and Coulson about Talbot. After the transmission ends, Coulson realizes that the wound on his arm is bleeding again and passes out. Coulson is given medical treatment. The necrotic tissue has spread. Simmons tells the others that Coulson isn’t going to die yet, but he’s getting worse at a faster pace. They think they have a way of saving Coulson, but they need time. They also say they have a way to deal with Talbot, but need another dose of Centipede serum. Daisy says there is no more Centipede serum. They have to choose between saving Coulson or stopping Talbot. Talbot has taken Robin and her mother on his Quinjet. Talbot asks if Robin ever sees him tearing the Earth apart and bringing something up from the ground. Robin nods. Talbot asks where. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Inhumans Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:Agent Melinda May Category:Agent Skye Category:Agent Jemma Simmons Category:Agent Leo Fitz Category:Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie Category:Elena Rodriguez (Yo-Yo) Category:Glen Talbot Category:Qovis (Remorath) Category:Absorbing Man - Carl "Crusher" Creel Category:Polly Hinton Category:Robin Hinton (NuHuman)